Conventional eyewear generally includes an eyewear frame with a head support apparatus and one or more lenses attached to the frame. For example, the eyewear frame may be made of substantially rigid plastic material and configured to define one or two lens openings for releasably engaging one or two lenses with the rigid frame. These eyewear include a variety of eyeglasses, such as sunglasses, protective work glasses, sports goggles, etc.
There is a demand for more varieties of eyewear to satisfy new functional requirements and new fashions. Therefore, there is a need for eyewear of different types such as eyeglasses or goggles, having substantially flexible eyewear frames in which lenses are securely attached to the eyewear structure. For example, a method of making glasses having a flexible frame with a rigid lens retainer has been described in the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,522. Further improvement of production techniques for such eyewear, is desirable.